


Things That Hide In The Dark

by RedRiver96



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fans, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver96/pseuds/RedRiver96
Summary: The world’s most popular boyband, BTS, is on tour across America, making hearts swoon all over the country. What fans do not know, however, is that one of them might be a demon in disguise.Sam and Dean have been following traces of a demon all over the country, who has left many dead bodies in three cities now. All of them seem to have one thing in common: They attended the Love Yourself Tour the night before dying.orI just wanted to write Dean and Jin interacting





	1. A voice I know well

Tessa couldn’t believe her luck. She could already tell that night was going to be the most memorable night of her life.

  
Her favorite artists were on her town at last, and had spent weeks preparing for it. She had gone with her friends to BTS’ concert, and had danced and sung and cheered until her throat hurt, cried while holding hands with her best friend because she just couldn’t believe it.

On top of all that, something even more incredible happened.

When they were performing one of the last songs, her bias winked at her.

She didn’t want to be so delusional, so she thought it was just fanservice.

But then it happened again. And another time after that.

The last time they came on stage he went down and started holding hands with some fans, one of them being her. Her mouth almost fell to the ground when she noticed he had left a note on her hand.

She quickly hid it, not wanting other fans to see it.

When the concert ended, she went alone to the bathroom with some poor excuse to read it on private.

There was an address written on it.

As quickly as she possibly could, she went to her friends an told them that something came up and that she wasn’t going to be able to go grab something to eat with them as they had planned.

 

  
Only after she arrived to the place she started feeling a bit scared. The place seemed to be an abandoned office building, with the windows closed with wood panels and the walls painted with obscene graffiti. There was not one soul in the streets, but she could hear dogs bark and some alarm going off.

The air was colder than she expected, making her get chills all over her body. It smelled bad too, a piercing smell floating around that she could only describe as the smell of rotten eggs.

The only streetlight on her proximity flicked, and she let out a surprised gasp.

She wasn’t feeling safe and she wanted to go home, but she couldn’t do that. She had already came all the way here to meet the man of her dreams, and she was not going to back out now.

Trying to gain some courage, she straightened and took a big breath before starting to walk towards the door.

She knocked the door two times, and was going to knock again when she realized the door had opened a little under her touch.

“Come in.” a smooth voice she knew very well said, and the familiarity of his voice made her relax a little. She had heard that same voice in thousand of videos on Youtube and other platforms, she knew it better than any other voice.

The inside of the building was just as poorly lit as the outside, but she could make out the silhouette of a tall and slim man sitting on top of a desk, facing the nearest wall.

He didn’t even look at her at first, focusing on playing with something on his hands, but she walked in his direction with small and unsure steps.

Suddenly, he moved and reached her, faster than she thought it could be humanly possible. She raised her head to see his face.

He was gorgeous, even more in real life than in photos, but his eyes were entirely black.

She stepped back and looked at his hands, which were carrying a small knife.

“We are going to have so much fun tonight.” he said, looking at her like he was a child that just opened the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

 

Sam opened the passenger door with one hand, entering the impala carefully as to not spill the coffee on the seats, a very necessary gesture if he didn’t want to get killed by his brother.

“They found another dead girl, this time in Fort Worth.” he announced, giving Dean his coffee before reaching to the folder he had in the glove box so he could add the girl’s information to the case files.

They were currently in Oakland, searching for demonic presence in an abandoned warehouse where the police had found a dead girl a few days ago. They had found some hints that suggested that there had been a demon nearby, but it wasn’t very recent, so the demon must had left the place as soon as it killed the poor girl.

“Don’t tell me, she had been to a BTS concert too.” Dean groaned as he got scalded by the too hot coffee.

“We are starting to see a patron here.” The younger agreed. “I’m thinking it could be someone in the crew.”

“But it could also be someone who attended all the concerts looking for a victim” Dean refuted.

“We can’t leave behind any theories, but I’m inclined to think it was someone in the crew. I mean, what demon would fly around the country to attend the same concert three times to look for a victim, when they could just get someone off the streets?”

“I don’t know, man. Demons are petty.” Dean shrugged. “Anyways, we should go to the next show, see if we can catch that son of a bitch.”

“That’s what I was thinking too. The next one is in Canada though.” Sam said with a little smirk.

“If you are suggesting we should go by plane you already have my answer. I’d prefer to lick Satan’s balls.” Dean huffed.

“Come on, Dean. We´d have to drive for, like, two days non stop to get there, and we wouldn’t be on time.” Sam argued.

“Can’t anybody else take the job?” Dean asked.

“You know we are the only ones who can deal with demons and remain pretty much intact.”

 

 

  
“What do you mean with ‘there are no tickets left?’ How famous can those korean boys to sell out a place like that?” Dean whined.

“Are you kidding me? They are all over twitter, I’m surprised you never heard of them before”

“I’m surprised you are still using twitter.” The older retorted.

After all Dean had to come through, leaving his baby in a too expensive parking because he refused to abandon it on the streets, flying on a plane while he was (reasonably) scared, and going to a country whose people were so polite he wanted to punch them, it turned out they couldn’t go to the fucking show because it was sold out.

“They are kind of impressing.” Sam admired while watching a video on his laptop, ignoring his brother’s mockery.

It was apparently a video taken on the last concert, and while they had wanted one that showed the arena rather than the performers, that was all they could find on the Internet.

“If one of them is a demon I bet is that little shit over there. Look at him, thrusting his dick all over people’s faces and looking so smug about it.” Dean pointed out.

“I doubt it’s one of them, it would grab too much attention. And his name is Jung Hoseok, artistic name J-Hope, not little shit.” Sam was apparently offended.

“Nerd.”

“Going back to the point,” Sam resumed “We should just infiltrate as security or something so we can actually go there and do our jobs.”

“Just say you want to go to the concert and go.” Dean said with a huge grin.

Sam knew better than to bicker with his brother after all those years if he actually wanted to get things done, so he ignored him and simply said:

“I’m tired of you.”

“What? It ain’t anything wrong with having a little fun.”

* * *

 

Yoongi got out of his bath feeling like he was born again. He enjoyed that moment the most, having a little time for himself after a concert or a particularly tiring practice. He was glad his group was famous and profitable enough to let them have separated rooms, as he took pleasure in being alone. His members were out having dinner, or at least that was what they had told him. Jungkook actually had begged him to come with them so they could all have fun together, but he was exhausted and the kid could sense it, so he didn’t bother him much.

He was drying his hair with a towel when he heard a loud noise down the hall. He didn’t thought much of it, for he was used to his bandmates being noisy, especially the younger ones.

They should have returned to the hotel earlier than he expected.

There was something he wanted to discuss with Namjoon, a part in a song he had been composing where he felt he could add a little bit of something but didn’t know exactly what.

He opened the door with the towel still on his hand, looking for the leader. He turned to the left and walked down the hall.

Then, a shrieking noise filled the empty hallway, followed by an obnoxious laugh and the flicking of the lights.

Yoongi wouldn’t admit that to anybody even in the verge of dying, but he felt panic flood his veins and ran back to his room, the towel left forgotten on the floor.

He closed his door as soon as he was inside, resting his back on it as he closed his eyes.

When he calmed down a little, he sat down on his bed and reached to grab his phone, which was on his nightstand charging. He quickly texted a short message.

 

**Jin Hyung**

  
**Hyung, where are you?**

  
**I’m having dinner with Jiminie**

**Do you need something?**

**No, it’s nothing**

 

**Aw, Is my Yoongichi feeling lonely? ;)**

 

A loud bang was heard, and it sounded like it was really close to his room. If he were in one of those horror films Jungkook loved, that was the moment he would go investigate and get killed.


	2. Cut the bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post earlier bc I'm inconsistent as fuck
> 
> Also I forgot to mention that english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes in advance

Dean always knew how to win people over, it was an important part of his job. His smiles and shameful flirting always made him get to all the places he wanted to go, and he wasn’t afraid of lying, even more so to older women.

But this one was a tough one.

“I told you, ma’am. My brother and I spent five years at the U.S.A Army. We are more than capable for the job.” he said, trying to not sound like she was getting on his nerves.

The cubicle was reeking of air freshener, and his head was starting to hurt. He was too big for the chair, his legs folding before him in a funny way.

“You don’t need to tell me, Mr. Wright. I have your resume right in front of me.” Sam had fabricated very credible personas this time, but the lady didn’t seem to appreciate it. “I’m just saying that you don’t have any experience handling big crowds. We want the fans and the artists to have a pleasant experience.”

“I’m sure we can handle teenagers.” Dean was starting to lose his patience.

The lady looked at him above her rectangle glasses, raising a brow. She seemed unimpressed by his attitude.

“Your brother earlier was a lot more civil than you are.” She scolded him.

Dean swallowed hard. That woman could perfectly be the demon they were looking for.

“Personally, I wouldn’t give you the position” she said, looking down critically at his resume. “but we are short on staff since we are tightening our security due to recent… incidents. You two better be here this afternoon at 1 P.M to check your duties.”

Sam was waiting for him, seated in a too small chair, his legs folded in a way that almost made his knees touch his chest. He stood up abruptly, startling the middle aged man who was seated beside him. Dean didn’t wait for him, he just started walking to the door.

“Did you get in?” Sam asked, reaching him in just two long steps.

“Of course I got in. I just had to use my natural charms.” He lied. “But she was a tough one.” Sam smiled at that comment, knowing perfectly when his brother was frustrated. Dean felt like he needed to explain himself. “It seemed like Barbara hadn’t drank her morning coffee yet.”

“Yeah, sure” Sam was trying not to laugh at him.

The hostel they were staying at was just a few blocks away, conveniently close to the stadium. For such a populated city, it was filled with green spaces here and there, some of the trees starting to get auburn tones, for they were in the second half of September already.

The weather wasn’t as cold as Dean had expected, but it was still cold enough to wear his beaten up leather jacket on top of a shirt and two layers of flannel. They passed right beside the queue of fans that were camping at the door in the hopes of getting to see their idols as close as possible, and he felt the need of giving those kids some hot soup and send them all home.

Most of them seemed to be having a blast, though, singing and dancing and chatting excitedly about the boys. He didn’t want to listen to other people’s conversations, but he found it amusing that one young girl was declaring one of them her president, and all the other kids were profusely agreeing.

They got into the old hostel, that smelled like it could have a mold problem, and began to fill water bottles with holy water. Dean had thought about it at the airport, while they were waiting for their call and he was trying very hard not to think about how he was going to fly to another country in a particularly big and heavy can in a few minutes.

“Do you think those kids would drink water handed to them by strangers?” Sam wondered for the hundredth time.

“This is the easiest way to see if the demon is on the crowd. And they will accept them if we are dressed in our uniforms. Everyone trusts people in uniforms.”

Turned out, the kids gladly accepted their drinks. If Dean was their father, he would scold them and try to get some sense into them. They could perfectly have poisoned them and no one would have done a thing about it.

Obviously, they didn’t all drink the water instantly, but they waited and kept an eye for a couple hours, so now they could say without a doubt that the demon wasn’t one of them, as no one got burned with the holy water.

It was very practical to get a few thousand people out of the suspects list, but it also made things more difficult for them.

Sam had done his research, and found that all the girls killed were in the front row at the concert, they were the closest they could be to the stage.

If the demon wasn’t one of the people that were there waiting at the entrance, it was probably someone from the staff.

What a lucky thing that they were a part of it now.

* * *

 

  
“You are spacing out, Yoongi hyung. Are you sure everything is alright?” Hoseok asked, as he noticed that his bandmate wasn’t a hundred percent there while they were doing the sound check.

“Don’t worry, Hoseok. I couldn’t sleep well last night, that’s all.” He responded. “I promise I won’t fuck up during the concert.”

“We don’t want any accidents, hyung, so if you aren’t feeling well just say so and we’ll take care of it.” Namjoon said, approaching him and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Jungkook entered the room carrying a few ramen packages. He sat on the sofa before putting the ramen on the table, opening them and adding the sauce before pouring water into them.

“Are you really going to eat all of that?” Jimin inquired, watching him with a fond smile.

“I told you, I can’t eat after a concert so I have to get my stomach full beforehand.”

“After all those years, I can’t believe how you manage to not puke all over the first row in concerts.” Mocked Taehyung, what gained him a playful smack in the neck from Jin.

“Let the kid do what he wants, he knows his body the best.” The older scolded him “It would be better for you to eat something besides ramen, though”

“I ate steak a while ago, but I’m hungry again.”

“You are a bottomless pit, I swear” Yoongi intervened.

“Don’t say that, you can eat as many lamb skewers as I can”

“Stop bickering, please. Are you sure you are okay, hyung? We can talk about it as a group, as we always do.” Namjoon, always the worried mom, asked Yoongi, watching his face close looking for signs of discomfort.

“I’m just tired, Namjoon-ah, that’s all. I’ll feel better after a nap, as I always do.” Yoongi assured him.

He excused himself and went to find an empty resting room, where he would be able to get a little sleep. He found one close to the stage, and he wasted no time in taking off his shoes and throwing himself to the sofa. He was about to close his eyes when someone else entered the room.

“Can we talk or are you too tired?” Jin asked.

“I don’t even know why you ask, you are going to talk even if I don’t want to.” Yoongi sighed.

“You know me too well.” Said the older with a smile that couldn’t cover his worry.

“What do you want to talk about?” Yoongi didn’t like to beat around the bush and Jin didn’t like it either, so he went straight to the point.

“What happened last night? You have been acting weird today, everyone has noticed. And you even texted me, and that hadn’t happened since the Stone age.” Jin just liked to complain, in

Yoongi’s opinion. He texted the maknaes more frecuently, sure, but that was because he was a good hyung.

Jin happened to smell bullshit a mile away, probably because he had practically raised them all, being 20 already when their youngest was only 15. He was extremely perceptive, too, so you could never escape his radar.

“If you tell anybody this I’ll kill you.” He unconsciously pouted as he furrowed his brows, making Jin almost coo at him.

“Cut the bullshit, Yoons. If yours threats meant something I’d have died many years ago.”

“It’s nothing, I hope. Maybe I’m too paranoid, especially after the deaths that are happening around us. I can’t help but feel kind of responsible about them.” He confided.

“I get you. We all do. But the thing is, we can’t let this get to us. Yes, they are our fans, but we don’t have anything to do with the killings, and we can’t do anything to stop them. We have to hope the Police do their job.” Jin seemed to have thought about it a lot. Even as he said those words, Yoongi could see his frustration in the way his shoulders were tense, in the way make up couldn’t quite conceal the bags under his eyes.

“Last night I heard something, a loud noise and a scream, and I don’t know if it’s my mind playing games and I’m going crazy or if there is something weird happening around us.” Yoongi confessed. “I spent the night worrying about it and the deaths, so I guess I’m not in my best moment right know.”

Jin knew that Yoongi wasn’t prone to share his worried, so he must have been really scared. He approached him and hugged him close. Yoongi resisted at first, but after a few moments he raised his arms and surrounded him too, resting his hands on his wide back and his forehead in his shoulder.

“You know, you can come to sleep with me if you get scared again”

Yoongi moved away from his embrace immediately and smacked him in the chest with so much force that Jin ended up coughing.

* * *

 

  
“So, you know. As soon as we see something weird, we do the signal.” Sam was going over the plan again, making sure he and his brother were prepared.

“I heard it the first time you said it.”

Dean wouldn’t say he was nervous. It was the same adrenaline rush that kept him in the hunt, that made his muscles tense and his body almost trembling in expectation. He had done this at least a hundred times, but he kept feeling the same sensations, and that may be why he was still alive and why he was considered one of the best hunters.

They were located almost right beside the stage, each one of them covering one side. The doors had opened a few moments ago and people were filling the venue little by little, being checked right before entering by the security staff.

The concert started soon enough, and Dean found himself enjoying it even though he had no idea what they were saying. He specially liked the tall guy that had an incredible amount of charisma, but he kind of fell in love with one of the smallest boys, who was just too sweet. The fans were also very enthusiastic, giving Dean words of approval when they saw him cheering for the boys.

At one point, Dean had to check in a few people that were making a fuss over the space. A very ill-mannered girl was elbowing people right and left, and some of the shorter girls were going to be injured if she kept doing that.

“Hey, could you please stop doing that?” Dean warned the girl that if she didn’t want to get kicked out she would need to stop harassing people.

Other than that, the night was very uneventful. He was getting more and more frustrated as he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Nobody but the girls that camped for days, the group and the backup dancers got close to the first row. Security had all of them controlled.

His little brother seemed to take his job as security very seriously, too close to having an anxiety attack when he saw the members going down and interacting with the fans, thinking they would hurt them. Surprisingly, the fans were very well behaved and didn’t try anything funny.

When the concert finished, they helped the crowd to exit safely, guiding them to the doors and making sure nobody got swept away, while at the same time keeping an eye for the demon.

“Nothing?” Sam asked as soon as he reached his brother.

“Nothing. Either they are good as hell at hiding or we totally missed something.”

Dean could practically hear Sam’s brain working. His posture was horrible, and his arms were crossed over his chest. One long lock of hair was falling on his face, but he didn’t seem to notice for he was staring at the floor without really seeing anything.

“Maybe they didn’t take them at the concert, maybe they kidnapped them afterwards? I’ve read the files on the case and the friends of the victims all say they left alone in a rush.” Sam started to walk towards the exit himself and Dean just followed him, knowing perfectly what he wanted to say. They retrieved their bags from the staff’s dressing room and checked that everything was still there.

The game started now.

They scanned the crowd, looking for anybody that was in a rush for leaving the place. It was nearly impossible to find the possible victim because the place was absolutely crowded, people walking in different directions, screaming excitedly because of the experience they just had, some of them even crying.

The police was all over the place, with huge weapons and just as vigilant as them.

“Nine o’clock” said Sam.

One boy was talking to his friends, seeming too anxious. The boy was tall and lanky, and seemed to be at that age where you just had your growth sprout and you weren't used to your bigger body just then. They approached the group quietly, no one really paying attention to them thanks to the uniform.

“I’m sorry, I have to leave right now.” He was saying. His friends seemed worried.

“You don’t even know how to get back to the hotel, where are you going?”

“I told you I can’t say it, but it’s important.” He seemed stressed.

“You know about the killings, right? I trust you to not do anything stupid.” Dean wanted to hug the kid who said that. If everybody was like her, their work would be so much easier.

“I won’t”. He assured her, and ran towards the taxis that were parked right beside the venue.

Sam and Dean followed him and entered another taxi.

“Follow that car!” Sam demanded the driver, who looked very excited.

“Oh my God, this is like in the movies!” He screamed and turned the car on as fast as he could, and in no time they were practically flying.

“We have a son of a bitch to catch.” Dean told him with a huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yoonjin too much for it to be healthy  
> Who do you think is the demon?


	3. Punishment

The traffic on Hamilton, even at that hour, was insane. It never ceased to amaze Dean when they went to a big city, that there could even exist such an amount of cars in one single place.

All things being said, their driver moved on the road like it was his element, never losing the taxi they were following, a white car with a taxi sign on top and “Blue Line” written on the side.

“You guys, this is so exciting” He said, taking an abrupt turn and almost making Sam fall on Dean’s side. “Who are we following? Are you cops?”

Sam purposely evited the first question.

“We are security guards for a private company.” He explained.

They were slowly moving into the less populated part of the city, the traffic becoming less intense and the streets weren’t as full of people anymore.

That area seemed to be an industrial park, with tall office buildings and huge warehouses. The taxi before them made a turn in a very narrow street and their driver followed it a few tens meters behind.

“We are going to lose him if we don’t follow the car closer” Said Sam as the taxi dissappeared from their sight for a few minutes, until they made a turn and they found it again.

“I have to maintain the security distance” The driver replied.

A thing Dean hated about his brother was that he was right 90% of the times. He was such a know-it-all and he loved to be always right, giving his older brother a smug smile every time he did.

He hated it even more when it came to one of their cases. “We are going to lose him”, he had said.

They came into a bigger avenue, where they could see the other car perfectly.

Maybe that made the lost even worse.

There was a traffic light, standing tall at the side of the road signaling green. The green suddenly changed to amber, and the car they were following sped up.

“Go faster or we are gonna lose him!” Dean shouted to the driver from the backseat. Time got suddenly slower, seconds passing as hours, and they somehow weren’t getting any closer to the other car in Dean’s mind.

And then the traffic light changed to red. And they stopped.

“What the hell, man? Follow the car!” If Sam was the one raising his voice and not Dean, it was because the latter was just speechless.

“I can’t, If they catch me doing that kind of infraction I’d lose my taxi license.” The driver said, looking very relaxed.

“Would you rather lose your license or all your fucking teeth, you son of a bitch? Fucking Canadians, I swear.” Dean tried very hard not to hit him. Tried.

 

 

  
“So, explain it to me again, Mr. Wright. Why were you and your brother following the victim to the place where he was going to be assassinated?” The cop said as he carefully rolled one of the sleeves of his shirt, doing the same with the other when he was finished.

“Like I’ve told the police the last five times, sir” Dean began, trying not to lose his cool. “Me and my brother saw the boy leaving very suspiciously the venue and, due to the recent incidents, decided to follow him, just in case something was going to happen.”

“And you were right, Mr. Wright. Sadly.” The police seemed stressed, he seemed to have had a rough day, more like a week.

Dean knew how much work the officers did, their jobs weren’t as different after all. They all tried to protect people, the only difference was that they protected them from other people, and the hunters protected them against much more terrible things.

“The thing I can’t understand is: Why didn’t you just tell the police what was happening? They were all around the area and would have done a better job. Maybe we could have saved poor Will.”

They couldn’t have. The police most probably would have ended up dead, too. The only ones who knew how to stop the demon there were Sam and Dean.

When they found the place, an abandoned warehouse, they had to see the poor boy laying on the ground, bathing in his own blood. He was still breathing, the demon seemed to have left the work unfinished, probably heard them arrive.

The taxi driver followed them inside, even though Sam tried to stop him, and he quickly called the ambulance, but it was too late. Life left the young man in the way of the hospital, he had several head contusions and a few broken bones.

Losing people was the worst part of the job, and it never became easier. He just knew from the moment he saw the sadness of his brother eyes for the first time when they still went hunting with their father that he had to be the tough one, the strong one, so little Sammy had someone to rely on.

Little Sammy wasn’t so little anymore, but Dean still bottled up his feelings and never let them out.

He sometimes wished he could tell the world, tell the police what really happened and make the world more aware of the dangers that were upon them, the things that hide in the dark.

But he couldn’t, he would just end up in a mental institution as it had already happened once.

So, he did what they always did.

He lied.

“We were trying to act quickly, it didn’t even cross our minds to call the police” He said. The police seemed to believe him, or at least he wanted to, which was a relief. They didn’t usually trust them. He was glad he had hid the weapons they carried with them before the police arrived pretty well, they knew how to do it by then.

“You are lucky to have a witness. The driver’s version, yours and your brother's coincide. Also, those wounds were inflicted with too much force, they had to use something, and we haven’t found any weapon that could have inflicted them. There is nothing that links you to the crime scene, so we are only going to consider you as witnesses, not suspects. Make sure to not leave the city, in case we need to contact you again.”

* * *

 

 

Jin heard a knock on his door early on the morning. Just as he had expected, it was Yoongi, still in his pajamas, with a hoodie on top of it.

“I was about to call room service for breakfast, do you want something? Some coffee, maybe?” Jin asked, as he took note of the big bags under Yoongi’s eyes.

He didn’t say a word and entered the room, that had the exact same distribution as his own. He turned on the TV, searching through the channels until he found the local news.

“It happened again.”

Yoongi looked at Jin, his eyes filled with worry.

“They aren’t telling us anything. I called Bang P.D last night and he just told me not to worry about that, but I can’t stop thinking about them. They are our fans.”

“Now that I think of it, he hasn’t made an official statement. That’s weird.” Jin agreed.

“I thought he was crazy when he increased the security so much at the beginning of the tour, but now I don’t think it is enough.”

“Have you talked to the others about this?” Jin asked him.

“You know I can’t. The younger ones, specially Jungkook, are very nervous recently. I want to console them, but I can’t if I don’t know what’s happening myself.” Yoongi sighed and continued watching the news. They were in English, but they could grasp the essence of what was being said.

“Apparently someone found the victim when he was still alive, but he didn’t make it to the hospital.” Commented Jin. “That’s new. There weren’t any witnesses for the other murders.”

“And who are they, exactly?” Yoongi asked.

“They were security from the concert.” Jin replied. An idea was beginning to form in his mind. “You know, if no one tell us anything, maybe we should investigate on our own.”

* * *

 

 

“We can’t fail another time, Sam. We have to catch this demon before it kills more children.” Dean threw his bag into the table of their small room and threw himself to one of the two twin beds in the room.

“Now it’s going to be more difficult, with the police behind us. We need to be careful.” Sam stripped down and folded his clothes neatly.

“I’m always careful.” Dean groaned. He didn’t have the willpower to get up from the bed and clean up a bit, even though he hated being dirty. All the things that happened today had drained him, more mentally than physically.

Sam showered in a record time, even considering that they were used to shower quickly in those small motel bathrooms.

Dean started to undress, with no rush at all. They didn’t have to wake up early the next morning after all, but Sam would probably wake him up at ass o’clock with his rumbling through the room as he always did because he was one of those stupid morning people.

“You know, I’ve been thinking in the shower” Sam said, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms from one of their bags.

“Oh, Sammy, I don’t want to know your naughty shower thoughts.” Dean joked.

“Shut up, please. This is important.” Sam scolded him.

“Okay, I’m all ears.”

Sam sit on one of the chairs that were beside the table while he dried his hair with a towel.

“You know, nobody besides his friends interacted with the boy that night, and they all remained at the venue when he left, so they can’t be the demon.” He theorized. “But, he interacted with other people too. Seven other people, to be exact.”

“Oh, God. Really? This case just got a hundred times more difficult.” Dean whined. “Nobody can get close to those boys, not even security. They have their own bodyguards.”

Dean’s mind was going through all the possible ways they could approach the members of the band, but each one ended with them getting arrested.

“You know, we could always call Cas.” Sam proposed.

“No, we are not going to call Cas.”

“You have been fighting for weeks, Dean. You two should fix things up. Specially if you fought over something as ridiculous as…”

“We have one day until the next concert.” Dean interrupted Sam “I’ll call him if we can’t do this on our own. But I’m sure we can.”

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door. The brothers looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces. They didn’t know anybody in Canada that could possibly pay a visit, so it probably meant something bad had found them.

Dean signaled Sam to grab a knife from their bag, and he went to the door, only after hiding a knife on his pants, too close to his junk for his liking, but he didn’t have that many options since he was only half dressed. He tried to make as less noise as possible, and he mentally insulted the one who designed this hostel doors because they didn’t have a peephole.

“Who is it?” He called, deepening his voice to sound more intimidating.

“We want to talk with you. Are you the Wright brothers?” a voice replied behind the door, with a strange accent he couldn’t quite recognize.

He alerted his brother that he was opening the door and got into a defense position, in case the visit wasn’t friendly.

He counted mentally to three to prepare himself, and opened the door.

There they were, two famous korean boys at their room door.

“What the hell?” He let out.

One of them was taller and broader than the other, but the smaller one had a look on him that was almost threatening, if Dean wasn’t at least a head taller than him, and almost twice his weight.

“Wow, nice body.” The taller one said in an appreciative tone. “Very strong.” His accent was thick and he talked slowly as if he had to think the words.

Dean was speechless for the first time in years.

“Thank you?” he responded, and felt himself blush. The boy was most definetly one of the most beautiful people he had seen.

“We came to talk.” The smaller one repeated, his accent a little bit better. He looked like a grumpy cat.

“Excuse me, but what the fuck?” Sam appeared behind Dean, and he didn’t believe what his eyes were seeing either.

* * *

 

 

“I told you I didn’t want to draw attention on us.” The demon entered the dark room without even knocking. He wasn’t known for his patience, specially with lesser demons who couldn’t control their homicide impulses.

“I was very careful.” The other one replied, a tint of fear in his voice. “Nobody knows who did it.”

“My patience is growing smaller and smaller with each stupid thing you do. You are going to get those monkey humans call police investigating us. Or worse, hunters. Do you want to deal with those barbarians, you idiot? Do you want to get killed? I didn’t want to associate with you to begin with, but I needed someone to watch my back.” He approached the other just like a wild animal would approach their prey.

“I am, I swear I can be helpful.” The lesser demon was trying to stay at a safe distance from his boss, but the wall was getting closer and closer to his back. The boss grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

“Oh, you will be. Or your actions will have consequences. I might have to punish you” He saw the flash of lust that filled the others eyes and smiled. “Not that kind of punishment”.

The demon trembled in fear as the words left his boss’ mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, that scalated quickly  
> .  
> I swear I don't hate canadians. I've only met one in my life and we were friends in Highschool.
> 
> I want to be friends with all of you, so if you want you can find me at twitter dot com in one of my accounts, @SoftKittenMYG is my personal, @SugaBabyRiver is where I spam about my fics. (self-promotion space ended).
> 
> I hope you liked it, and I'd love to read your theories in the comments!
> 
> -B


	4. Acting weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had time to edit this but I still wanted to be on time, so I'm sorry for the mistakes :(

“You are Jin and Yoongi, right?” Sam asked, keeping his voice low. Dean reacted at last and got his head out of the door to see if there were more people with them, but the hallway was empty except for their two visitors.

“The big guy is smart.” Yoongi’s voice oozed sarcasm.

Dean’s first instincts would have been to kill them, for they had come into their “headquarters" without being invited, but the situation was so strange he had to refrain himself, and he could see his brother was tense, too.

They had the theory that one of the seven boys was possessed by a demon, and the fact that those two had found them was very suspicious, so it made sense that one of them was the demon.

The thing was that demons didn’t act that way. If they had come to kill them, they would have barged through the door and tried to kill them first thing, but they were still at their door, looking kind of awkward and out of place.

Sam made a sign to Dean with his head, a thing they had perfected so much over the years that they could practically have conversations without saying a word, and Dean nodded, putting his hand on the knife that he had hidden on his pants.

“Please, come in.” Sam invited, and backed off to let them pass through the door.

Dean held his breath and watched them as they stepped onto the old, brown carpet they had put as soon as they arrived.

Yoongi stepped into it and walked to the room as anything out of the ordinary had happened, but Jin stayed on top of it.

Their mental alarms ringed with full force. There was a pentagram drawn under the carpet, one that would trap demons inside of it.

Dean growled and backed to retrieve some kind of weapon that would effectively work against demons.

But it wasn’t necessary at all, as Jin, who just had noticed them staring at the carpet, said:

“What an ugly carpet.” And went to join Yoongi.

Sam and Dean’s breath went back to normality, and they could at least relax for a bit.

“Take a seat wherever you want” Said Sam as he went to close the door, making sure one more time that there wasn’t a single person there who could have followed the singers.

Yoongi went straight for Sam’s bed, that was visibly cleaner than Dean’s, and made himself comfy on it. Jin took a seat on one of the chairs, sitting as straight as humanly possible, and they both stared at the brothers.

“Why are you here?” Sam finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Jin looked right at him with a serious expression.

“You are witnesses, right?” He asked, looking at Sam. “You saw the boy before…” he was having trouble, not only speaking in a language that wasn’t his own, but also voicing the horrors that had taken place recently. “You saw him before he died.”

Dean sighed.

“Yeah, we did. It was a shame we didn’t get there earlier so we could catch the son of a bitch that did that to those poor kids.”

“Or at least save Will.” Sam added.

The visitors looked at each other, pain visible in their eyes.

“We want to help, but we have to know what happened. Neither the police or our company tell us anything.” Yoongi said, looking insecure but his voice sounding full of emotion.

“They are our fans, and I can’t help but think that what is happening is our fault.” Jin was looking Sam and Dean right into their eyes.

“What makes you think that we know something valuable?” Sam asked.

“You sure know something more than we do.” Jin responded. “So we wanted to talk to you.”

“And how the hell did you find us?” Dean was still a little wary of them.

“Oh, Barbara told us your direction.” Jin said lightly.

“That woman? How have you done that?” Dean was surprised, as she had been nothing but rude with him, totally blind to his charms.

“She just loves us.” Yoongi smirked as he said that.

Dean had to admit, those boys were something. He looked at Jin, and he winked at him when they made eye contact, making him feel flustered once again. What the fuck?

“Okay, Dean.” Sam called him. “Can I talk to you in the bathroom for a moment?”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

He followed his younger brother to the extremely small restroom that was attached to their room, which was very crowded with both of them inside considering their size.

“I think we should tell them about the demon.” Sam proposed.

“And then what? Have them not believing us and ruining our possibilities to get close to the demon?” Dean refuted.

“We couldn’t get close to it even if we didn’t tell these two. They have an army of bodyguards that protect them. But if we have Jin and Yoongi as allies…” Sam paused to give his brother some time to think about it.

Sam was right, as always. They wouldn’t have been able to approach the members. This was the only opportunity they had, and it seemed like a miracle that two of them actually had contacted them first. But it still didn’t feel right, the whole situation with those two coming to talk with them, even if they had proof that they weren’t demons.

“I still don’t trust them. The taller one winked at me.” Dean said. Sam just laughed at his red face.

“I don’t get why you act so cool with women but so shy with men.” He joked.

Dean had been playing with women’s hearts since he was thirteen, but only recently came to terms with the fact that he liked men too, so he still felt like he was a baby flirting with them.

“I swear, he is like a flirting machine.” Dean whined.

“I’m going to tell Cas.” Sam was apparently having the time of his life at Dean’s expense. Dean tensed at the mention of his boyfriend.

“You won’t shut up, won’t you?” Dean groaned.

They both exited the bathroom, not before Dean put some actual clothes on, but still left the knife tucked in his pants, just in case.

“Oh, you put on a shirt. What a shame.” Jin was still sitting where they had left him, playing with his fringe absently, his black hair contrasting with his pale skin.

Dean couldn’t tell if he was joking or if he really meant to aggressively flirt with him like that. Yoongi had changed places, sitting right next to Jin. He seemed annoyed, as he spat some words in angry Korean at quick succession. Jin laughed wholeheartedly at whatever he had said with a strange but contagious laugh, that made Dean think that maybe it was in fact just the boy messing with him.

“Okay, we have in fact more information than the police, but I’m afraid that you won’t believe us.” Sam began, as he took seat in his bed, resting his elbows on his legs and intertwining his fingers.

The boys looked at him with their eyes wide open, waiting for him to tell them more.

Dean knew that his brother was more convincing that him, but he tended to be too honest, and Dean wanted to collect as much as information as he could before dropping the bomb on them.

“Have you experienced weird things?” He began. “Like weird noises at night, the smell of sulfur or the flicking of lights? Is anyone around you behaving weirdly?”

Yoongi startled at this, and Jin immediately looked at him, looking very tense. Dean knew someone that had encountered something supernatural just by their reactions, and the smaller boy certainly had.

“I… I have felt something, but I thought I was just affected by everything.” He said, his voice barely audible.

“What have you felt, exactly?” Sam asked.

“The thing with the lights happened the other night, and there were weird noises.” He said with more confidence.

Dean decided right there that they would believe them.

“Okay. First of all, my name is Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. We hunt ghosts, demons and all the other monsters you’ve heard of and more for a living. It’s the family business: saving people, hunting things.”

* * *

 

 

**Jungkookie**

**Jungkook, I’m bored, come play with me.**

  
**I was just about to go out shopping for new camera lenses**  
**Sorry, Taetae hyung**

  
**:((((**

  
**Don’t use that emoji on me. Why don’t you call the others?**

  
**But I wanted to hang out with my favourite dongsaeng :((((((((**

  
***Your only dongsaeng**

  
**Whatever, I’ll call Jin hyung, he is always down for some Mario Kart**

  
**Good luck, he is a sore loser**

 

Jungkook was acting weird lately, and that was why Taehyung had wanted to spend a little time with him so he could ask him what had him worried, but the boy seemed to know that he wanted to talk seriously with him and he was avoiding him.

He went to his contact list searching for Jin hyung. He was very perceptive most of the time and maybe he knew what was happening to their youngest. If it was something Jungkook was embarrassed to tell him, like when he accidentally walked on Namjoon watching porn, Jin was surely going to tell him if he asked nicely.

Jin usually picked the phone up in a heartbeat, but this time he didn’t respond. Where was he? He had left earlier with Yoongi hyung, but they normally didn’t spend too much time outside, even less when it was kind of cold outside.

The second time around, Jin finally answered his phone.

“What happened, Taehyung?” Jin sounded worried.

“I just missed you. Where are you? You are taking too long.” Taehyung whined.

“We are… taking a walk.” He said. Taehyung could heard voices on the background.

“Is Yoongi hyung shouting?” He asked, surprised. Yoongi rarely lost his calm.

“Some asshole is trying to sell us something and won’t let us alone” Jin said, but Taehyung wasn’t stupid at all and he could tell he was lying.

“Why is everyone lying to me today?” He muttered, low enough that Jin couldn’t hear him.

“I have to hang out, Tae. See you later.”

“Bye, hyung. Be careful on your way back.”

* * *

 

 

Jin hung up the phone and went to Yoongi, trying to calm him down.

“What bullshit is this? Are you pranking us? Where is the fucking camera!?” He was shouting in Korean, going through the room looking for a camera.

“I think we broke him.” Sam said, unable to understand a word and just looking at him from afar.

Yoongi turned around to face him, taking a deep breath and trying to cool himself down.

“Camera. Where is it?” He asked again, this time in English, as he resumed his quest of looking for hidden cameras.

“For fuck’s sake, we are telling you the truth. You are the ones who came to us.” Dean was beginning to feel very annoyed.

Yoongi opened their closet door, and there they found a lot of papers pinned to the wall, maps of cities he recognized because he had recently been there, all of them were marked and had words written by hand on them. There were also some articles about the deaths, with a few phrases underlined in red. He let out a soft gasp when he found out that there were some papers that talked about all kinds of demons.

“So, you are basically saying that one of our brothers is a demon.” Jin asked. He was surprisingly calm, with his arms crossed before his chest, the only indication of his shock was a single wrinkle between his perfectly arched brows.

“Well, one of them is probably possessed by one. Demons can’t really exist in this world without a vessel.” Sam explained patiently.

“What’s a vessel?”

“Some people call it a meat suit. They go into people and control their bodies.”

“Can it be… reversed?” Jin was making a lot of questions, but he seemed to believe them.

“OH MY GOD THEY HAVE GUNS.” Yoongi was looking at one of the bags, freaking out quite a bit.

“Those are very useless against demons.” Dean pointed out. “You have to kill them with a special knife or an angel blade, or a gun called the Colt. Unfortunately, we don’t have it at the moment, but the knifes should be enough.”

That was a lot to digest, but Jin couldn’t get out of his mind the fact that one of his brothers could be possessed by an evil being.

“You can kill them, but you can’t do so without killing the vessel.” Sam was trying to explain everything as clearly as he could to Jin, completely ignoring Yoongi and Dean.

“You are crazy! You should be on a mental institution!” Yoongi was saying.

“Shut up you dwarf, you said it yourself that you experienced weird stuff.” Dean clapped back.

“My height is completely normal! You two are the giants! Crazy homicidal giants!”

“I wont let you put a finger on them.” Jin threatened Sam. He knew that Jin had no chances of winning in a fight against him, but he respected his need to protect his members, because he had done unspeakable things to keep his brother safe.

“We can find another way.” Sam reassured him. “Maybe we can exorcise the demon, but we have to immobilize the demon and that could be difficult.”

Yoongi and Dean were dangerously close to each other, both proffering insults in their mother tongues and gesturing widely. Jin looked exhausted as he went to his bandmate and took him by his hand. It was almost funny to see how quickly Yoongi calmed down. He was still pouting and eyeing Dean, but followed Jin back to their previous seats as Jin resumed talking to Sam.

“Have you noticed anyone behaving odd lately? That would be helpful and we wouldn’t need to involve everybody.” Sam asked.

“We’ve been busy with the tour, and so worried with the stuff happening that I haven’t been paying as much attention as I should have.” Jin looked guilty, and Yoongi gave his hand that he was still holding a light squeeze.

“How about you keep an eye on all of them after the next concert? We would be nearby and you can call us when they act strangely.” Dean proposed.

“That actually doesn’t sound like a bad plan.” Sam conceded.

* * *

 

 

 

“Do you believe them?” Yoongi asked when they were back on their hotel, going up in the elevator to the floor their company had reserved just for them and their team.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think.” Jin confessed. “But it won’t kill us to keep an eye on them and see for ourselves if they do something out of the ordinary.”

“That sounds smart.” Yoongi was impressed with how well Jin was dealing all of this.

“I saw your face that night when you told me about the sounds. You believe them more than I do, but you are just being obtuse.” Jin accused him.

“I don’t like that Jean guy.” Yoongi admitted.

“His name is Dean.” Jin corrected him.

“He doesn’t know our names, I won’t bother on learning his.”

“You are acting like a child.” Jin was having a hard time with everything and Yoongi with his childish attitude wasn’t helping at all.

“You just like him because he is handsome.” Yoongi tried to look away, but Jin still noticed his pout just by hearing him talk, so he laughed.

“You are cuter.” He cooed as he forced a flustered Yoongi to look at him and grabbed his cheeks.

They finally arrived at their floor, and as soon as the doors opened, they saw Taehyung on the floor in front of the elevator, playing with his phone. He looked up as soon as he heard the doors opening, and excitedly ran to them like a puppy.

“I’ve missed you so much! Hobi hyung and Joonie hyung are busy, Jiminie hasn’t texted me in like three hours, and Kookie is avoiding me.” He whined, his arms around both of them in a suffocating hug.

“Why is Jungkook avoiding you?” Asked Yoongi, patting him in the back. The maknaes usually didn’t fight, but when they did it was bad for the group.

“I don’t know, he has been weird lately. I swear I didn’t do anything.” Taehyung extending his pinkie as if to make a promise.

“Jungkook is acting weird?” Jin felt as if a heavy stone had been dropped on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonjin are pretty fluent in English and nobody can't tell me otherwise.  
> Jin being the only one capable of bossing Yoongi around is canon
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, and that I explained demons well enough for those of you who might not be familiar with Supernatural! Tune in next week for some possible demon action ;)


	5. Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry.  
> I had a lot going on last week and I guess I wasn't in the right mindset to write.
> 
> BUT
> 
> This chapter is a little bit longer than usual ;)
> 
> I hope you like it :*

“I just want a nice dinner with all of you after the concert, is that too much to ask?” Jin asked.

Yoongi was amazed at his hyung’s acting skills, if he wasn’t there with him last night he would have thought that there wasn’t anything going on. He couldn’t act for shit, so he just stared quietly at his bandmates.

He and Jin had agreed that they wouldn’t rush and make assumptions without any substantial proof. They couldn’t just point one of their members and have an exorcism performed on him without being completely sure that they were right. 

But they also couldn’t let a demon loose and get a fan killed.

So Yoongi came up with a plan.

They would take their members out to dinner, and at least that way they wouldn’t lose sight of any of them. Jin proposed that they told their plan to Sam and Dean, so they could be nearby and catch anyone that behaved weirdly. 

But first they had to convince everyone.

“We’d be so tired, hyung. You know that I just want to shower and rest as soon as I finish a show.” Hoseok whined.

They were resting for a bit after soundcheck as they used to do. Jimin was stretching with his right leg up high in the wall, Jungkook seated beside him in the floor, watching youtube videos in his phone. In the small sofa right in front of them was Hoseok, eyes half closed and head resting in the sofa’s arm, with Taehyung’s head on his lap. 

Namjoon, Yoongi and Jin were squished in the bigger sofa, Yoongi’s hand holding Jin’s behind their backs for support.

“Oh, please. We haven’t hung out the seven of us in a long time.” Jin tried to convince them with a pout, but they were immune to his antics. 

“We literally live together.” Namjoon pointed out.

“I like Jin hyung’s idea.” Taehyung voiced out, a bit sleepy but completely awake. 

“Why not? It seems fun.” Jimin put his leg down and turned around to give Jin a smile.

“I don’t care, as long as I’m not paying.” Jungkook declared, eyes still on his phone.

Yoongi noticed that he was staring Jungkook too much and moved his head to look at the other side of the room. He couldn’t forget what Taehyung had said about their youngest.

“You are a millionaire, you could buy the whole restaurant” Jin said. Jungkook got up, looking defiantly at Jin.

“But I like being spoiled by my hyungs” Jungkook’s cocky smile always sent Jin to nag mode.

“You are a little shit, do you know that? I could have already bought a house using the money I’ve spent on your food.” 

“But hyung, you could buy at least three houses with what you earn in a year.”

Jin stood up to slap Jungkook in the neck, but Namjoon stopped him, grabbing him by his shirt with one hand.

“Can you two stop bickering for a moment?” He said as he rubbed his temple with the other hand. He sounded tired.

Jungkook shuddered and looked down, abandoning the playful fight with his hyung almost immediately and returning to his previous spot in the floor.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow and looked at their youngest, surprised. Something was indeed going on with him, but he didn’t think it had anything to do with the killings. The kid was just weird like that sometimes, but that stupid talk about demons had him nervous for some reason.

* * *

 

 

  
Dean’s phone ringed loudly in the silent hotel room, startling him and almost making him fall of the chair he was sitting in.

Sam had gone out to talk to Will’s friends, and Dean stayed at the room saying that he wanted to rest, but he just wanted to sulk a bit without Sam making jokes.

It was true that he had been a little bit unreasonable with Cas, he wasn’t aware about how the human world worked and would make mistakes without having a bad intention, but he couldn’t forgive him yet how he practically outed him to Sam by declaring they were boyfriends just minutes after they had the whole relationship talk.

It wasn’t like he was going to hide their relationship with Cas to his little brother, but he felt like he should have had the opportunity to tell him in his own way.

The worst part was that Cas didn’t understand what he did, and he refused to apology to Dean. 

Even though he wouldn’t admit it even for a million pieces of pie, he was there waiting for his boyfriend to call him, so that’s why he ran to the phone like a madman, and frowned when he read the caller’s ID.

“What do you want?” He said sharply.

“Oh, don’t talk that way, please. It upsets the baby.” The caller complained.

“What the hell? What baby?” Did he had a hidden family that the public didn’t knew about?

“Me.” He laughed like a lunatic and then whined, his voice sounding far from the phone as if it was taken away from him.

“Hey, I’m Yoongi.” A new voice talked. “Jin hyung wanted to call you but I think it isn’t necessary, and he isn’t telling you what he wanted to tell you anyways.” 

“What did the cutie want to say until you rudely stole the phone away from him?”

Dean surely wasn’t confident at flirting with cute boys, but it was very fun to mess with the smaller and make him jealous, and surprisingly easy too. He wasn’t sure, but he probably had some unrequited love drama going on or something with Jin. That would explain why he was so grumpy most of the time.

“You know what? Pass the phone to your brother. He is a lot more pleasant to talk to.” Yoongi scoffed.

Like Dean thought, he was too easy.

“Unfortunately my brother isn’t here right now, so you’ll have to put up with me for a little while, my dude.” 

Messing with Yoongi was an splendid way to pass the time and forget that his boyfriend wasn’t calling him.

“He wanted to tell you..” He began, but he stopped for a bit and said something in Korean, presumably to Jin. “Okay, okay, he wanted to warn you…”

He heard some quarreling going on at the other side of the line.

“What I wanted to say is” Jin sounded much more serious this time around. “that I expect you do your job tonight, with or without demon. You must protect our fans first, and then catch whatever you say you have to catch.”

“Yes sir.” Dean joked, but his admiration for this boy had increased a lot.

“I’m serious. I don’t want anything bad to happen to our fans or our members.”

“I know. We’ll make sure that nobody gets hurt tonight, I swear.” Dean replied.

“Then you better start writing down what I’m about to say because I have a place and a time.”

* * *

 

 

  
To say that Jin was nervous was an understatement. He hadn’t been so scared in his life. But he had a master in keeping his emotions to himself and making his members feel like everything was alright, so nobody noticed. Yoongi, on the other side, was dealing with everything a bit worse.

“Stop doing that thing with your foot. Everybody will think we’re up to something.” Jin scolded him.

“They are late.” He said as he raised his hand to his mouth and started to bite his nails.

They had at last convinced everybody to go to the dinner, and they were currently changing clothes after the concert. Yoongi and Jin changed theirs quicker than ever, and they were waiting for the rest to arrive.

“Do you really think one of them is a killer?” Yoongi asked, his voice low enough that if Jin wasn’t so close to him he wouldn’t have heard him. “If they are with us, they can’t kill anyone, right? They have an alibi.”

“Honestly, Yoongi. How can you think for a moment that one of our members murdered someone? They wouldn’t even hurt a fly.” 

“I know. But what if… what if it’s true that one of them is possessed by a demon?” Yoongi wasn’t a superstitious person, but they had to take into account all the possibilities.

“If that’s true” Jin clenched his jaw. “then we have to get the fucker out of our friend, don’t you think?”

As soon as they were in the car, Jin texted Dean, his heart on his sleeve.

 

**Green eyes**

 

**How is everything?**   
**Is there another victim?**

 

**No, everything fine**   
**Nobody has disappeared today**

 

 

He felt like he could breathe again, now that it seemed that nobody was going to get killed tonight.

He was in a car with Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook, as they had to split whenever they went anywhere. Usually Yoongi went with him too, but this time they decided to go on different cars as they wanted to have everyone on sight. He just sit there quietly, listening to them talk about the concert and other things.

“You are super distant with me lately, Jimin.” Tae whined.

“Why are you saying that? I’ve been with you all day.”

“You texted me only twice yesterday.” Jin could hear the pout in Taehyung’s voice. 

He heard some rustling on the back on the car and looked at them through the driving mirror.

“I love you TaeTae” Jimin was hugging him like he was a koala in a tree.

“Can you two stop being so disgusting?” Jungkook complained.

“You are just jealous that you don’t have a soulmate.” Tae said.

Jin could see Jungkook blushing.

“OH MY GOD!” Tae screeched. “He blushed! He totally has a girlfriend!”

“Shut up.” Jungkook spat.

“Have some respect for your hyung.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

Jin didn’t want to laugh, but how could he not?

 

 

They hadn’t even got to their seats when Taehyung and Jungkook started to fight.

“Kookie has a girlfriend!” Taehyung announced to Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi, who were already at their table waiting for them.

“I told you I don’t!” Jungkook groaned, and tried to hit Taehyung.

“Stop it” Namjoon got up and stopped him, grabbing him by his arm. 

Jungkook jumped as soon as the older touched him, freeing his arm and rushing to get a seat. He sat down at the other side of the table, right beside Hoseok.

 

 

The dinner went alright, they asked for so much food that the waiter looked at them in awe, being completely shocked a while later when Seokjin asked for more.

“You know, it’s nice to go out like this after all.” Hoseok commented. “We’ve all been down after all that has been happening to our Armys.”

Yoongi stared at him with wide eyes. This was the first time that they talked about the incidents as a group. 

Taehyung, who was in front of him, took his hand and fixed his gaze on the candle that decorated the table with watery eyes. 

“I hope the Police will do their job and will catch the murderer soon.” Taehyung said.

Jungkook fidgeted with his wristbands, looking really uncomfortable.

“They will.” Yoongi said, trying to comfort the youngers. 

“He should rot in Hell.” Jimin said as he hit the table with the side of his closed fist.

The loud sound really startled Jungkook, who looked at the older with a scared look on his big doe eyes.

“Kook, are you alright? You’ve been very jumpy lately.” Jin asked. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that the younger looked very affected by something.

“I- It’s nothing, hyung.” Jungkook babbled. “I just need to take a bit of air, okay? I’ll come back in a moment.” He rushed to the door, leaving all his hyungs petrified. 

“I should go check on him” Hoseok said, definitely concerned for the youngest. 

He got up and followed him outside after grabbing his and Jungkook’s coats.

Yoongi looked right at Jin, and he immediately understood what he wanted to tell him but he couldn’t say in front of the others.

“Yoongi, come with me to look for Jungkook.” He said. When the others started to get up, he stopped them. “You three stay here and finish the food. I was almost full anyways.”

 

 

They found Hoseok outside, looking for Jungkook. The street was empty at that hour, it was too dark and cold to be outside.

“I can’t see him.” He panicked. “I don’t understand, where could have he gone?”

“We should call Sam and Dean.” Jin said to Yoongi. The other just nodded.

“Sam and Dean? Who are they?” Hoseok asked.

“Some friends.” Yoongi lied.

Jin dialed Dean’s phone, and he picked up almost instantly. 

“We lost Jungkook.” He told him. Yoongi and Hoseok observed him as he talked in English on the phone with the hunter. “What do you mean you have him!?” Jin shouted.

Hoseok let out a surprised gasp and looked at Yoongi, silently asking for some kind of explanation.

“Okay, we’ll go there right now.” Jin said and hung up.

“They are in an abandoned building a few streets away.” He explained.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Yoongi had paled considerably.

“What’s going on?” Hoseok asked, dumbfounded. 

“Hoseok, you have to go back with the others, everything is alright, but please don’t tell them that Jungkook has disappeared.” Jin was trying to calm him down, but it didn’t work as Hoseok knew he was lying.

“I’m going with you two.” He stated very seriously. Jin looked at Yoongi for his opinion, and he just shrugged. 

“Okay, you can come, but don’t freak out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kookie. I really do.


	6. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is a bitch, and so am I for dissappearing for 3 whole weeks.
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT!  
> There is a side ship that I didn't include because it would kind of spoil part of the story, so I'm sorry if you guys are uncomfortable with that.

“You can’t just say don’t freak out, it makes people freak out even more” Jin whined as he watched Hoseok starting to get really nervous.

“I’m going to call the police.” He was muttering. “What is the number of Canadian police?”

“Shut up an follow us, Hoseok.” Yoongi ordered. Hoseok looked at him with huge eyes, but he shut his mouth as his hyung has told him.

Jin started moving down the street, and his dosaengs followed him like ducklings would follow their mom.

“So, those two gorillas have Jungkook?” Yoongi asked.

“Yeah. They found him almost having a panic attack right beside the restaurant.”

“That kid, I swear. He always do weird things, but this isn’t normal.” Jin could see his preoccupation in the way he frowned his eyebrows and in the way his shoulders were arching forwards.

“Why isn’t anybody telling me what the hell is happening?” Hoseok mumbled.

“I think it’s better if you met them and let them explain it to you.” Yoongi answered softly. He was clearly regretting having talked to him so roughly earlier. “Is he okay, though?” He asked his hyung.

“I think so, but I really don’t know. They didn’t say much.” Jin answered as he made his pace quicker.

The part of the city they were on wasn’t really busy, that was one of the reasons they had went to that restaurant in particular. 

Yoongi could feel the cold air piercing through his throat as he tried to catch his breath, rushing so he could keep up with Jin's long stride. Hoseok was right behind him, not having so much trouble due to his famous and frequently made fun of power walking.

“Are we there yet?” Hoseok asked Jin.

“Almost.” He said, as they stopped at a traffic light.

Looking at him from the side, Yoongi noticed the way his jaw was clenched. His hair was pushed back and his strong eyebrows were showing, giving him a sense of seriousness that the younger had only seen in a few occasions, due to the fact that Jin used to repress a lot of his emotions for the sake of making the mood of the group feel lighter. 

Being the second oldest and his roommate for a long time, Yoongi felt like he understood him the best. They were very different for the people who didn’t know them well, but deep down they had very similar personalities. Yoongi certainly wasn’t the cold guy people liked to believe he was, and Jin wasn’t as carefree and easygoing all the time, he was actually quite reserved and didn’t like to speak as much when it wasn’t needed.

Their fans usually said that they were like an old married couple, and he secretly liked that. He liked that a lot more that he liked to admit, even to himself.

“They should be in that building” Jin announced as they got close to where the Winchester brothers supposedly where with Jungkook.

The building must have been a store at some point, for it had a shopwindow but it was covered with newspapers, and a big sign that announced that it was up for renting. 

“I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.” Hoseok whined. “This place is creepy, we are going to be murdered.”

The grille was partially open, enough to see some light coming from the inside but not enough to see what was going on there. Jin ducked so he could see something.

“Are they there?” Yoongi asked.

“Oh my God, Jungkook” Jin breathed out, a bit panicky, and crawled through the opening, leaving Yoongi and Hoseok behind.

* * *

 

 

“Tell me again why I shouldn’t call the police.” Yoongi was standing right next to a unconscious Jungkook, his arms crossed and his chin tilted up.

Jin and Hoseok were on the floor, seating on their knees fussing over Jungkook, who was in a very old and dirty sofa. Yoongi wouldn’t be surprised if the brothers had found it in the trash.

“Like I said before, we were just trying to talk to him, but he was very upset and he fainted.” Sam explained, standing beside his brother in a corner. 

“He isn’t the demon though, we checked.” Dean explained. He was checking a pair of weird looking handcuffs. 

“What do you mean you checked he wasn’t a demon?” Hoseok was definitely wary of those two big men that his hyungs apparently knew.

“Oh, you are the hip thrusting guy, right?” Dean asked, realizing he was there for the first time since the boys got in.

“I told you his name was Hoseok.” Sam said in an exasperated tone.

“What the hell did you do to the kid?” Yoongi was starting to lose his patience, not that he had much of it to begin with with those two. 

“We checked like this.” Dean said, leaving the handcuffs on the floor and getting something from a big bag he was carrying around.

Yoongi, Hoseok and Jin turned to look at him, and they couldn’t even move from the surprise when they saw what Dean was holding.

He was holding a water gun, and he shoot right to Hoseok’s face with a shit eating grin. Hoseok flinched and let out a gasp before he dried his face with his hand.

“Congrats, you’re not a demon.” Dean said, laughing.

Jin kind of looked like he wanted to laugh, but it wasn’t the right moment, with Jungkook out like that.

“The guns have holy water.” Sam explained. “If you were a demon, it would have burned you.” 

Yoongi kind of understood the logic and had to admit that those holy water guns were somewhat useful.

“You are lucky my makeup is waterproof. I would have killed you otherwise.” Hoseok stated, looking kind of scary.

“So you sprayed Jungkook holy water?” Jin asked.

“Yeah, we did.” Dean said. “But look.” He shoot their youngest with water too, but he just scrunched his nose and didn’t wake up. “He won’t wake up.”

Jin was so happy to see that their maknae was fine that he started to laugh, throwing his body to the side and slapping the body that was nearest to him, who in that moment was none other that a still very pissed off and wet Hoseok, which made him laugh ten times harder.

“Is he choking?” Sam asked Yoongi.

He smiled widely.

“Nah. He just laughs like a maniac.” 

Dean introduced his water gun in the bag again and approached Jin.

“Hey handsome, I’m glad you are having so much fun, but we still have to deal with a demon.”

He offered his hand to the singer to help him get up from where he was sprawled in the floor. Jin took it and winked at him, making Dean’s skin under his freckles turn a soft shade of pink.

Yoongi moved uncomfortably and fixed his gaze on Hoseok, who was looking at the pair with a raised eyebrow.

“You know, I don’t mind flirting but I don’t have a clue about what’s going on.” The dancer stated. “Is this some BDSM kind of play? But like, with demon roleplay?” 

Dean almost dropped Jin on the floor. Sam let out an horrified gasp. Yoongi and Jin weren’t so surprised about the statement, Hoseok was surely a kinky bastard.

“No, look.” Yoongi helpfully intervened. “You know the killings that have been going on, right?” He asked. Hoseok nodded. “Well, Jin hyung and I did some research and found out that the killings were kind of strange. Also, they had no witnesses but for these two guys. They were security at our concert.”

Yoongi stopped for a bit just to let Hoseok process what he was saying, before beginning to explain the supernatural part.

“Okay, that seems plausible. But what is all that demon talk?” Hoseok insisted.

“Have you been hearing weird noises recently? Seen lights flicking? Felt chills through your body? Maybe smell something that smelled like rotten eggs?” Sam intervened. 

“Well, I’ve been feeling a lot of things lately but I thought it was just me being weirded out by the killings. I’m not the bravest person, that’s for sure.” He admitted.

“Yoongi kind of did too.” Jin said. Yoongi just nodded.

“Those are signs of demonic presence.” Sam said.

“We are Hunters. We look for ghosts, demons, vampires and all that stuff. You name it we kill it.” Dean explained.

Hoseok was not buying it at all.

“And you say a demon is killing our fans?”

“Well, yes. The signs are all there.” Said Sam with a shrug.

“They think the demon is possessing one of us.” Yoongi added. “None of us four is possessed though, because they have tested us.”

The dancer snorted.

“I don’t know who is more insane, the two big guys or you two for believing them.”

“It doesn’t hurt to explore this theory.” Jin justified. “And nobody has been killed today while we were all together.” 

“So that’s why you suddenly wanted to hang out?” Hoseok asked. Jin felt a little bit awkward.

“You know I love to spend time with all of you.” He defended himself. “And these guys wanted us to look if anybody was behaving strangely.”

Hoseok took a few seconds to digest the information that was being thrown at him.

“Is anybody being weird?” He finally asked.

“Our first suspect was Jungkook.” Yoongi admitted. “But they said he isn’t a demon so...”

“He was weird during dinner.” Hoseok agreed. “Does anyone know what’s wrong with him?”

“We have no idea.” Jin sighed. 

Dean coughed so as to catch their attention.

“Maybe you should take Jungkook and discuss your group things somewhere else.” He suggested. “I don’t know how you are going to wake him up though.”

Jin smiled as he looked at the younger.

“If you want to wake him up you have to do this.” He said, extending his hands to touch the younger’s chest.

“There we go again” Yoongi muttered.

Jin’s smile got wider as he pinched Jungkook’s nipples, getting a reaction from him almost immediately. Jungkook whined and he got up fast like a thunder, scanning the room with his big doe eyes.

“Hyung? Where are we?” Jungkook asked in korean.

“You fainted and our friends took you there.” Jin cleared up the situation for him with a sweet tone.

“We have to run the fuck off of here, they think they are demon hunters.” Hoseok said, earning a sour look from Sam and Dean.

What none of them expected was for Jungkook to flinch at the word “demon”. His eyes looked like they were going to get out of their sockets, and he put his hands to his mouth. 

“Jungkook? Are you alright?” Yoongi asked. They all slowly got closer to him, which made Jungkook curl into a ball.

“Hey kid, you are alright.” Dean reassured him in English even though he didn’t know what they were saying. “You are safe with us.”

As soon as he heard those words, Jungkook looked up at him, blinking before practically launching himself to Jin’s arms.

“He.. he told me” He sniffed. “He told me he would kill me and all of you if I said anything.” He hid his face behind Jin’s shoulder, but he said the words in English so the hunters could understand him.

“Who told you that?” Sam asked in the least intimidating voice he could pull off.

Jungkook just got his body closer to Jin’s, who embraced him and sent a murderous look to Sam.

“We aren’t pushing you to tell us anything.” He explained to the younger. “But these two big and bulky men could help us to get rid of the demon.”

Jungkook stopped hiding for a bit so he could look at Jin face to face. He was crying, streaks of tears running down his face, his bunny-like teeth biting his lower lip.

“I don’t want them to hurt him. I just want him to be normal again.” He said, eyeing the brothers. 

“I promise we won’t.” Dean said. “We will get that thing that is possessing him out of his body and hopefully back to hell.”

Jungkook wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and nodded. Yoongi took his other hand and squeezed it to give him courage, and even Hoseok let go his previous mistrust and gave him the tiniest kiss on the cheek.

“We were scared of tell you this, but I guess I should tell you know” He began, unsure. He looked at Yoongi, who just smiled and squeezed his hand harder.

The boy squirmed a bit uncomfortably, as he looked down to his feet.

“I kissed him.” He whispered.

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, not having heard what he said at all. Jungkook took air and raised his head.

“I kissed Namjoon hyung and I guess we are dating now. Or were, I don’t know anymore.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The other five men at the place stilled. 

The air that surrounded them got thicker.

“Oh god.” Yoongi was the first one to react. He looked at Jin and Hoseok as if he was looking for some explanation, but they had none.

“It happened a few weeks before the tour started, but that’s not the point now.” Jungkook said.

“That’s not the point?” Jin looked like he was going to have a seizure at any moment. “FUCKING KIM NAMJOON. THAT’S CHILD ABUSE!”

“Hyung, we are only three years apart.” Jungkook whined.

“I’m going to kill him.” Jin threatened.

“Come on, Jin hyung. It’s not like we didn’t know that the kid had a crush on Namjoon since the very beginning.” Hoseok defended Jungkook.

“Can we please focus? We can talk about it later, as a group.” Yoongi said.

“So as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted,” Jungkook continued. “we were kind of dating.”

“Yeah we know.” Dean stated. “What does that have to do with the demon?”

“We used to… you know.” Jungkook blushed furiously. 

“Too much information!” Jin shouted.

“He used to go to my room every night after all of you had fell asleep.” He explained. “But the first night of the tour he didn’t come.”

“I’m sure he was feeling guilty.” Jin scoffed. 

“So I went to look out for him at his room.” Jungkook continued as if Jin hadn’t said anything. “I knocked on his door and he didn’t answer. Then, I heard a noise.” He stopped talking suddenly, his eyes began to fill with pure terror.

“What kind of noise, Jungkook?” Sam asked patiently.

“I don’t know. It was like a scream, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t normal. It didn’t seem human.” Jungkook started fidgeting with the bracelets on his wrists. 

“What did you do then?” Yoongi inquired softly. He knew what kind of sound he was talking about.

“I thought that something had happened to Namjoon hyung, so I kept knocking.”

“Did he answer?” Jin asked.

“He… he did.”

“And then?” Hoseok was getting nervous.

“He pushed me to his room and closed the door.”

“What did he do to you, Jungkook?” Sam had an inkling about how things went down, but he needed to confirm it.

“He was so strong. Stronger than usual.” Jungkook was getting lost in his memories. “He pushed me to the wall and pinned me there like I was nothing, and I’m stronger than him. Then… then he said that we could have a little fun together, but I wasn’t liking that at all and then…”

“Then what?” Jin was trying his best to control himself.

“His eyes went black. Completely black.” Jungkook shuddered. “He almost… he almost did things to me. He told me that Namjoon hyung wasn’t there anymore. I tried to scream, but he had my mouth covered with his hands.”

Hoseok couldn’t hear that anymore. He wanted to run away from this, from everything, but he also needed to know the truth.

“I don’t know what would have happened if Jimin hyung didn’t come.” Jungkook said.

“Jiminie?” Jin asked.

“Yeah. He knocked on the door, and then Namjoon hyung or whoever it was let me go, but he told me to not tell anybody about this.” 

Yoongi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Namjoon, the man whom with he had lived so many years, with whom he had shared so many things that were worrying him. That wasn’t him. That couldn’t have been him. 

It was that demon, and he was determined to hunt it down and get it out of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!
> 
> For the Yoonjin shippers: we're getting there, slowly but surely.
> 
> I feel like I don't thank you enough for your comments and kudos, but I want you to know that they really make my day :3
> 
> Also stream Epiphany for Jin's birthday for good grades, clear skin and repeling demons.


	7. Whatever it Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... hello...  
> I'm not dead (I think)

“I’m going to kick that fucker out of Namjoon and then I’m going to kick Namjoon ‘till I smack the nonsense out of him too.”

 The words left Jin in a quick succession, while he moved his head vehemently, his chin almost pointing to the ceiling. Jungkook whined as he took his hands to his face. He was still seated in the chair the Winchester brothers had put him in, while his bandmates fussed over him.

 “Leave him alone, hyung. Poor baby is traumatized and all you do is making him feel bad about dating Namjoon.” Hoseok interfered, taking Jungkook’s head to his chest and placing a sweet kiss on top of his head.

 “I can’t believe we are discussing this while we are dealing with other problems like, I don’t know, Namjoon having a fucking demon possessing him?” Yoongi groaned, sounding nothing but pissed.

 Seokjin looked at him like he wanted to start a fight again, but before he could even open his mouth to yell at him, Sam talked.

 “Hey, I know you are shocked and all that shit but, you know, we should be discussing our attack plan.”

 “Fucking hell, Namjoon is supposed to do the UN speech in a few days.” Hoseok realized with horror.

 “A demon making a speech at the United Nations, that would be interesting.” Dean pointed out, which earned him a strong kick on his shin.

 “You know what could be interesting? Me beating your ass.” Jin snapped.

“I would love to see that, if I’m being honest.” Said Sam. “But we have to figure this thing out first.” He crossed his arm and tilted his head. “So, the demon is possessing your leader, from what I’ve understood.”

 “Yes.” Jungkook muttered.

 “And he has been possessed since the beginning of the tour, am I right?” Sam pressured.

 “That’s when I noticed something was wrong with him.” Jungkook confirmed, gaining confidence little by little.

 “What I don’t understand” Dean intervened “Is why. I mean, demons are weird as fuck and don’t always have a reason to possess people, but if it wanted to have a little fun, he would just have gone into a free killing spree. This demon is very careful with his killings, which makes me think there is something behind that we haven’t figured out yet.”

 “I agree. Normally there would be a lot more victims by now. It is refraining itself.” Said Sam.

 “Can’t you just save our friend and leave your conspiracy theories for later?” Jin asked. “He has been possessed for a while now, and honestly I just want my brother back like, right now.”

 “We have to be careful with this. What if he is a part of something bigger? What if he has other demons under his command? We can’t leave any threads left.” The youngest hunter was using his most cunning voice, trying to make them understand that things weren’t as easy as they thought.

 “We would need to catch him and get the information out of him.” Dean said, in a tone that none of the four boys liked.

 “I want you to remember that that’s my friend’s body. I won’t let you harm him in any way.” Yoongi’s voice sounded very threatening, locking eyes with Dean.

 “We aren’t monsters.” Dean tilted his chin up, clearly offended by Yoongi’s comment.

 

 

 

“Where are the others and why are they taking so long?” Taehyung whined before stuffing his face with more noodles.

Jimin looked at him unimpressed as he reclined into his seat and crossed his arms.

“Maybe Jungkook wasn’t feeling well and they took him back to the hotel.” He guessed.

Taehyung looked at Namjoon, who wasn’t paying any attention to him as he ate his jaepchae in silence.

“Hyung, aren’t you worried?” Taehyung asked. Namjoon just shrugged.

“They are adults now, and I’m not their father.” He replied.

Taehyung looked at him, surprised. The older used to be the one that worried the most about the members, and he usually needed to know where were all of them in every moment or else he wouldn’t be able to relax.

Something was definitely going on, and nobody was telling Taehyung anything.

Yoongi and Jin were going to god knows where in their free time, Jungkook was super jumpy, and Jimin was being super distant. The only one that wasn’t being weird was Hoseok, and that said a lot of how strangely were all his bandmates behaving.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is happening lately?” Taehyung exploded, getting up abruptly from his seat.

“Taehyung, please, don’t make a scene. We are in public.” Jimin warned him.

Since when did Jimin call him Taehyung? He had always been his Taetae.

“Of course I won’t make a scene, I’m not five.” He said as he sat down again, blushing slightly as he realized half of the people at the restaurant were looking at him. “But I’m still mad.” He added.

Jimin sighed and checked his phone, frowning.

“We should pay and go back to the hotel, it’s getting late.” He proposed. Namjoon just nodded, his mouth still full with food.

Taehyung grabbed his phone to look at the time too, getting surprised when he saw a text from Yoongi.

 

 

**Cute hyung**

 

**Taehyung**

**Are you still at the restaurant?**

 

**Yes! We are waiting for you!**

**Where are you?? Your food went cold like half an hour ago**

 

**Please, listen to me for a moment and don’t freak out**

**You have to make Namjoon stay there while we sort out some things**

**But don’t tell him**

**It’s very important that he doesn’t know I told you this**

 

**Hyung, you can’t say don’t freak out**

**you are inevitably making me freak out**

 

**Just use your acting skills**

**I trust you**

 

**Okay, but you have to say “I love you” first**

 

**Taehyung…**

 

**I won’t do it if you don’t**

 

**Taehyungie, I love you**

**Satisfied?**

 

**Very**

 

**Now go distract the fuck out of Namjoon**

 

**Yessir!**

 

**Also I technically didn’t say it, I wrote it**

 

 

 

Taehyung dropped his phone dramatically on the table and cleared his throat.

 At least now they were including him in their schemes.

 “If they don’t want to come, we have to eat all of their food.” He declared.

 Jimin looked at him like he had gone mad.

 “Jin hyung has ordered six more lobsters.”

 “Then we have two each.”

 “But you have already eaten so much.” Jimin was eyeing him suspiciously.

 “We can’t throw away the food, Jiminie. Poor lobsters are already dead, we have to pay them respect by eating them” Taehyung argued.

 “It’s already been payed for, I guess.” Namjoon shrugged.

 “The money isn’t important! Sustainable fishing is the key to maintain marine ecosystems! Overfishing and plastic residue will be the death of the planet!” Taehyung looked at Namjoon, expecting him to be proud about the fact that he actually listened to one of his ramblings from a while ago, but he looked clueless.

 “Come on, Joonie hyung! Your crab friends would be disappointed.” He pouted.

 

 

 

 

“What did you tell him?” Jin asked, sitting next to him on the floor.

 Yoongi had needed to get out of the madness, at least for a bit. When Sam said that they needed to know where the demon was in case it decided to take a new victim, Yoongi volunteered to text Taehyung. He knew the boy would do whatever he or any other members asked from him in a heartbeat. Jimin would, too, but not without asking many questions.

 It was a bit strange sitting on the floor on the street in the cold, but he found the fresh air reinvigorating. It always had helped him organize his thoughts.

 “I didn’t tell him shit. I’m surprised he actually said that he would do it.” Yoongi answered.

 “No, you are not. You could tell him to run on the streets naked at 4 a.m and he would do it.” Jin observed.

 “He already did that once.” Yoongi pointed out.

 “Completely sober, I mean.” Jin corrected.

 Yoongi laughed under his breath for what it seemed like the first time in forever.

 “What are Jock Number 1 and Jock Number 2 doing?” He inquired, coming back to the reality of their situation.

 “They are discussing something about pentagrams, I think.”

 “Are they witches now?”

 “Who knows, maybe they are. That would be great, I loved Sabrina the Teenage Witch.” Jin declared.

 “Of course you’ve watched that.” Yoongi sighed.

 “You remind me of Salem.” Jin looked at Yoongi with a expression on his face that meant _I know you think I’m funny and I also know that you don’t want to admit it._

 “Yeah, we are second cousins.” He joked.

 In other circumstances, Jin would laugh at that and make fun of Yoongi for making idiotic jokes too, but this time he just smiled slightly. When  Yoongi looked at him in the eyes, he could see the sadness on them.

 “We are going to get through this, just like we have got through all the shit that people has thrown in our way. This situation is just a bit more… strange.” He tried to comfort him.

 The older turned his face down to stare at the pavement. Jin looked very serene, his beautifully sculpted face not showing any sign of distress at all, but his back was a bit arched, not completely straight like it normally is.

 “And then we’ll have to deal with our leader dating our youngest member. That’s just awesome.” He sighed.

 Yoongi should have seen it coming. But in reality, he had been so into his own mind lately that he hadn’t been able to focus in silently observing the other members, like he usually did.

 He knew that Jungkook had been crushing on Namjoon since forever, and he personally couldn’t blame Namjoon either. Who on their right mind wouldn’t fall in love with the kid? Damn, he would have too, if things had worked out differently.

 Jin, as their oldest, had been taking care of Jungkook since they were 20 and 15, so he would have understood if he got a little upset and overprotective. But he had taking it worse that Yoongi would have expected.

 “I don’t think that what they are doing is a bad thing.” Yoongi said. “I mean, Jungkook can look like a five year old sometimes, but they are only three years apart. It’s not like Namjoon could be his father or something. He is a big baby himself.”

 “Don’t you dare to go all soft on them, Yoongi. It’s not just that, and you know it.”

 Yoongi looked at him with a look that he didn’t normally direct to his hyung.

 “I don’t know shit, Jin. You tell me.”

 Jin scoffed.

 “Our careers are at risk. They are not only putting themselves in danger, we are a group. If the press knew this, we wouldn’t last a day.” He was starting to speak faster, and louder. “But even if they manage to hide it well, how will this affect to our teamwork? We would all suffer if they fight. What if things go wrong and they break up? They can’t leave the group just like that.”

 Yoongi felt every word Jin said piercing through his chest, like they were daggers. If that’s what Jin thought…

 “And Namjoon is our leader, he must know better than anyone…”

 “So that’s the reason you didn’t even want to give us a chance.” Yoongi cut him off.

 “Yoongi…” Jin looked like he had been slapped on the face.

 “I spent weeks trying to guess what I did wrong, hyung.” Yoongi murmured. “I was agonizing, thinking that I made you go away from me. You wouldn’t even be my roommate anymore.”

 Jin finally looked at Yoongi, but he couldn’t seem to be able to look at him in the eyes.

 “I didn’t… I didn’t want you to feel that way, Yoongi, but we couldn’t. We can’t.”

 “I don’t regret kissing you. I just wish I had done it sooner.” Yoongi confessed.

 “I do. I regret it. I wish we could go back to being us. I’ve been desperately trying to come back to what we had, but I can’t stop thinking about it.” Jin took his hands to his head, combing his hair nervously with his fingers.

 His words were hurting, but Yoongi couldn’t avoid getting hopeful. This was the closest he had gotten to a confession from Jin.

 “I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t have done it if I suspected my feelings were not reciprocated. And I suspected they were since a long time ago.” Yoongi got closer to Jin, his knee touching the older’s leg. Jin shivered at the contact, but he didn’t go away.

 “But we can’t act on it. We were not supposed to act on it.”

 Jin was a very stubborn person, and Yoongi knew they weren’t getting anywhere with this, but anything was better than simply ignore it, better than act like nothing was happening when in reality they were both suffering, and for what?

 “We can. Are you afraid of what Namjoon would say? He is fucking the maknae now, he isn’t the one to talk.”

 “Yoongi!” Jin shrieked.

 “What? It’s true.”

 “I don’t care! I couldn’t bear with the fact that I would be putting the team in danger for my selfish desires.”  

 “So you do want me.”

 “You are making my life so hard, Min Yoongi. You always have.” Jin acknowledged.

 “It doesn’t have to be! I’ve loved you for years, and I don’t know about you, but I think we can stay together for a fucking long time. We are good for each other, we know each other better than we know ourselves. If anything, I think getting rid of this stupid tension between us would benefit the team.”

 Jin was speechless. He could see the logic behind what Yoongi was saying, but he had spent years hating himself for loving one of his bandmates, and that wasn’t going to go away just like that anytime soon.

 “Wait… are you… are you crying?” Yoongi panicked.

 The older used to cry when he felt helpless, and he hated that fact about himself, especially when he was in the middle on a fight and he just couldn’t control himself.

 “No, I’m producing water for later, to water Namjoon’s plants. I don’t think that demon has been taking care of them.” He said sarcastically.

 Yoongi placed his right hand under Jin’s chin, moving his face so he could look at him in the eye. His hands were cold in Hamilton’s weather, so Jin didn’t know if the shiver that went through his spine was caused by it or by an entirely different reason. The shorter man caught the single tear that was running down Jin’s cheek.

 Jin was desperately trying to find something to say as they got closer and closer, pulled by an invisible force. He knew too well what would have happened if they didn’t hear someone behind them and pulled away like they had been caught murdering someone.

 “Jin and Yoongi, sitting on the floor, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” Hoseok shouted.

 “What, really? They are kissing? My OTP is sailing!” Jungkook sounded ecstatic. He always made fun of everyone like that, but he didn’t know how bad Yoongi wished that it was true.

 Yoongi breathed in and out a few times before speaking, because if he didn’t he would have hit them.

 “What?” He spat.

 “Can you two come back inside, please? These two want to tell us their plan.”

 Jin got up like a resort, cleaning up the back of his trousers that had gotten dirty while sitting on the floor.

 “Yoongi, let’s go.” He looked a bit shy, but he still offered him his hand to help him getting up, which Yoongi took without a word.

 As they headed inside again, Jungkook took Jin’s hand. Jin squished Jungkook’s for a bit, trying to calm the nervousness the youngest was undoubtedly feeling.

 “Don’t worry. We’ll bring Namjoon back. Whatever it takes.” Jin assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be me without Yoonjin angst  
> I'm so sorry for disappearing like that, I can't promise I won't do it again because I'm getting more and more busy everyday, but! There are like 2 or 3 chapters left so hopefully you won't have to wait much for the ending <3
> 
> As always, thank u for putting up with me :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the crossover! Feel free to yell at me for making poor Yoongi suffer so much once again.
> 
> -B


End file.
